Hannah Cox
Character Description Hannah is one of the taller students of Bullworth. She has long, slender limbs, and a shorter torso in relation to the rest of her body. She wasn't diagnosed with Marfan Syndrome like her uncle and grandfather were, but she still shares many of the same traits as someone with Marfan, including the odd torso shape and limb length. She has a very thin frame, taking after her mother and grandmother's lithe body type. Her black hair is almost inconveniently long, and is kept in its natural kinky state. It's usually kept up in a ponytail, topped with a small bow. Occasionally, she leaves it down, usually during the colder months, or when she's LARPing. During gym class, she tries to contain it all in a lazy bun. She slicks down and styles her baby hairs on her forehead and temples, usually in small swirls. Despite the fact that she's in the Nerd clique, Hannah has a good sense for fashion and will try to keep herself looking 'presentable,' which usually includes a basic amount of makeup for a natural look, and even nice outfits when she's not on campus. She also keeps her nails long, but well kempt, regularly treating them and coating them in clear polish. On campus, Hannah wears a very baggy, green Bullworth sweater tucked into a pair of campus-approved slacks, topped with her hair bow and a pair of black oxford loafers. In town, Hannah's outfits consist of baggy, blousy shirts paired with skinny jeans, rompers, or sundresses, usually wearing a flat shoe of some sort. When Hannah is LARPing, she dons a hand-made cardboard corset, a blue gemstone on a gold necklace (stolen from her mother) which she uses as a 'crown' band by clipping the ends into her hair, and fake elf ears. Her elf ears don't match her skin tone, unfortunately, as neither Dragon's Wings nor Rocket in My Pocket sell black novelty elf ears, and her mother refuses to buy her some from out of town... so High Elf Arch Mage Eluna Ivythorn makes do. Characteristics Hannah has many, many walls and defenses set up to keep herself safe, both emotionally and physically. Somewhere under all these layers, she's a nice person, if not condescending. But she is afraid that she is vulnerable and an easy target without these 'precautions.' As well, Hannah considers herself to being a person of superior intellect, and it reflects through her interactions with just about everyone, including Bullworth faculty and other adults. It is the source of contention in many of her relationships because she treats most people as though they were beneath her. As a result, Hannah more often than not comes off as extremely condescending. She lashes out easily, and will bully anyone she doesn't immediately like, belittling them and their IQ. This is partially a trait she picked up from her mother, Ella Cox. Her attitude and tendency to relentlessly bully and verbally attack people has led to her being expelled from a prestigious, nearby private school, which landed her in Bullworth for her last few years of high school. Strengths Hannah is very confident in her mental and verbal capabilities. She's a wonderful speaker, even when she's nervous. Her mother, a lawyer, taught her at a young age how to speak surely, eloquently, and concisely in the hopes that Hannah would follow in her and her grandmother's footsteps. She's got immovable determination, and works hard to get what she wants. Failure will often drive her harder towards her goal. She puts a lot of effort into the things she does, often going above and beyond expectations. Hannah is a very introspective, contemplative person. She's almost always mentally working on something, planning far down the road, or doing some sort of scheming. Being very self-aware, she's also very good at reading people. Her ability to think on her feet and accurately judge people makes her very persuasive in conversation. She relies a lot on her words to get what she wants from her peers. To people Hannah grows close to, she's a fiercely loyal. She's very good at keeping her mouth shut when it comes to secrets, and she's quick to defend her friends from rumours. When she likes a person, she defend them to her last breath. She allows herself to become much more vulnerable around friends, and will let down some of her walls. In some cases, she has 'friends' who she more or less keeps around to bully or use, usually to feed into her ego - as seen in her 'friendship' with Eli Creed. Her biggest academic strengths are in Math, English, Geography, History, and Photography. Other than Photography, everything is pretty par for the course for a girl whose mother is a former-accountant-turned-lawyer. But, along with LARPing, makeup, and fashion, Hannah sees photography to be a wonderful creative outlet, and specializes in portraiture and nature shots. Weaknesses Hannah is very body-conscious, which means changerooms are nightmares for her. Being a young transgender woman in a fairly old fashioned town, Hannah isn't out about her gender to anyone except to Mitzi Patricelli, her girlfriend. Not only does she fear being accidentally outed, but she, like any young woman, has nitpicked at the flaws of her body to the point of hurting her own body confidence. Being this aware of herself, she changes in bathroom stalls, and will often be late to the start of Gym just to wait to get into a stall. Sometimes she'll even run back to the dorms just to change in her room before class starts. Along with her fear of undressing with other girls, Hannah also dislikes wearing skin-tight clothing. Not only does it make her feel like she looks a lot taller than she really is, but she feels very exposed. Most of her clothes are baggy (or "stylishly baggy," as she prefers,) which makes her easy to grab in a fight. Physically, Hannah isn't very strong. She often resorts on others to defend her in a fight, unless she's got her hands on a spud gun. She relies most heavily on her girlfriend to help her in a fight, and is pretty easy prey when she's caught alone. Though she's fast, she has very little stamina, so running away only works if there's someone nearby she can run to for help. Though she wouldn't consider it a weakness, Hannah's ego is often a reason for contention among her peers. She totes around her high I.Q. as though it's some sort of status symbol, and will treat almost anybody, including adults and authority, as though they're below her. She claims that she can't control this unfortunate habit of hers, though she full well can - she just won't pull in the reins of her pride. This cockiness had gotten her into many fights in the past, including the one that finally got her expelled from the last private school she attended, Crescent Academy. This condescending attitude works hand-in-hand with her ability to read people, which she often uses for the power of bullying. After moving schools to Bullworth, Hannah had set out to become Top Cat. Although she realized that wouldn't happen, she seized the chance to stop herself from immediately becoming the bottom of the food chain. She holds a very toxic 'It's either them or me,' mindset. Social Standing The best way to describe Hannah's social standing at Bullworth is she's a dog who hasn't quite grown into her bark, yet. She talks a lot of big talk, but she isn't much of a fighter (although she does specialize in long-range attacks and open-palm slaps to the face.) When she first joined the school, people quickly figured this out and didn't take her too seriously. But, once they realized her big talk is backed up by her big brains, she popped back onto the radar as more of a threat. To the rest of the school, she's the person everyone wants to be in a group project with, but no one wants to talk to outside of class. Most cliques dislike her, excluding her own. Her uncle, Leo, the swim coach at Bullworth, is very diligent at keeping her sheltered from the Jocks at the very least. Not to mention Mitzi, who is friends with many of the Jocks, will go after anyone who bullies Hannah. However, Hannah's cockiness still gets the best of her sometimes and gets the Jocks after her. She and Kelsey Glenn also tend to clash a lot, as Mitzi used to be very open about her crush on Kelsey, leaving Hannah very territorial. The Nerds are all people she considers friends, but Cornelius Johnson, Beatrice Trudeau, and Heather McCullough are her closest friends in her own clique. The only person in her clique that she dislikes intensely is Earnest Jones. Hannah strongly believes that Earnest is a fool, and that she should be the face of the Nerds. She'll go as far as to run against him during elections for Bullworth's school president. Background and Personal Life Hannah was raised in Massachusetts, but she was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her family had been moving from Los Angeles at the time Hannah's mother became pregnant, and had been staying in Pennsylvania for some time before moving on. At Bullworth, Hannah shares a dorm room with Heather McCullough. She spends a lot of her time studying and getting ahead in schoolwork, working on her G&G character and storylines, hanging out with Mitzi, and working on school politics-related plans. Romantic Relationships Hannah's only romantic relationship is with Mitzi Patricelli, who she met at a Halloween party the year that she moved schools to Bullworth. They both bonded over their interest in dressing up, and fell head-over-heels for each other soon after. Familial Relationships Hannah has no relationship with her father. She's never met him. She does have a very solid relationship with her uncle, who acts as a surrogate father so she's not without a positive male presence in her life. She loves him dearly, and he spoils her relentlessly. Ella, Hannah's mother, is a bit too busy to have as strong of a relationship with, though they both try. Hannah still loves and respects her mother, but she does hold a certain level of animosity towards her for never quite having the time to spend with her daughter. Hannah adores her grandparents, although does get nagged about 'the way she dresses,' and is always being pressured by them to follow their footsteps and join their career paths. Literary Features/Related Pages * Quotes Images